With the advent and explosion of the Internet, computer users have grown accustomed to conveniently accessing virtually any kind of electronic document from virtually any location. In particular, the proliferation of the Work Wide Web (the “Web”) and Web browser application programs have made accessing many kinds of documents, such as text and graphics documents, very convenient. Through a Web browser application program, a user can access and view many types of electronic documents without the need for additional software.
In light of Internet proliferation, documents may be disseminated in many ways. In order for other users to access the content of a document, copies of the document or portions of it may be made. For instance, in many scenarios the document is sent to other users via an electronic mail (“e-mail”) message. The users that receive the document can then perform analysis on the document, manipulate the document, or add the document to another application. Alternatively, the document may be stored on a file share server where multiple users can access contents of the document. In such situations, the users receive an unrestricted document and may modify, manipulate or copy the information in any manner they see fit.